


Reconfiguration: A Mid-Coitus Dream

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Babbling, Bestiality, Come Marking, Communication, Condoms, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Digital Art, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Feverish Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Illustrations, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Tetraphilia, Trust, Very revealing conversations about horse cock.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: The thing about having a monstrous lover is that there are about a hundred new angles to explore when negotiating the simple act of ball-slapping good times. You win some, you lose some, and some of them you manage to get him thinking about it long enough that he agrees to try it out.Author's recommendation: Please don't try to read this on your phone. I'm begging you. Get on a computer. This is the "please wear headphones for a quality experience" disclaimer.





	Reconfiguration: A Mid-Coitus Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnivorousBelvedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/gifts).



> _1\. Monster fucking & consensual. Could be werewolf, dragon, mothman, whatever- as long as one is human and the other is 100% NOT human_   
>  _2\. Transformation kink! Maybe where one of them becomes a merman while fucking? Basically one of them transforms into something else mid-sexual activity_

"...and you're perfectly aware of the implications here?"

He couldn't be more exasperated if he tried. It's been a merry-goddamn-go-round of this, proverbial horses flying in every direction _besides_ forward as Jake backtracks for the third time. Not that he's at fault for the apprehension. It's a tall order, one that can only be filled by the delicious mass of adventurous beefcake currently settled on his thick haunches behind Dirk's prone form. In a grand display of patience, the human doesn't roll his eyes.

"Completely aware. I didn't drag my fine asshole on the wildest pre-game this side of the century to flake out now. The prize is in sight, Jake. The ring will be mine, and all I need is a buckup from the fine stallion that will assure my victorious adulation throughout all the carnie-infested land."

"I do _not_ appreciate the equine comment, no matter how humorously you've structured that convolution! We're already indulging a fairly out-of-norm... fantasy, and here you are, dreaming about horse cock."

"I'm always dreaming about horse cock, dude. It's what I do. I can almost taste it, that savory musk, as I flutter my eyes open to the wide expanse of your pectorals. The first ray of daybreak blinds me, and for a moment, a flowing mane is as real as—"

"Good fucking golly." He sounds almost as exasperated now, but it's tinged with just enough affection that Dirk can tell he's put the were at ease again. He drags one hand down the side of his face, then locks their gazes together with a single flick of those wide eyes. Inhuman, one of many things about Jake's haunting beauty that Dirk swears he falls for all over again each time it's abused. With that silent command, the burn in his wolf's stare, he rises onto his knees.

The moment his ass, prepared within an inch of its life, rises to a proper presentation height, Jake's on him. Their hips fit together, the thick length of his cock a heavy pressure to the seam of his human beau's thighs. Dirk angles his head awkwardly, arms crossing at the wrist to keep him steady on the bed. A blunted nose digs into the hollow just beneath his jaw to scent clean skin and the after-tang of the lube he used to fuck his ass up to this.

"I'll tell you if I can't," he promises.

Jake's canines are longer when he grins, reaching up to hold Dirk's throat, a substitute for locking his jaws against that fair nape in the name of discipline. "But you can, can't you."

Dirk's eyes half-lid, delight and desire all at once. He watches Jake reach for the condom on the bedside table out of habit, and leans forward, weight distributing, to wrap his fingers around the headboard.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt shook me down for spare change after grabbing me by the balls and slingshotting me into the tremendous undertaking of Dirk-centric shots. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
